Mother's Love
by temafan
Summary: Katara is taken from her home and is forced to serve the princess. Azula's curiosity gets the best of her and she tries to see how far she can manipulate her new servant. Full summary inside  Azutara, R&R


Random idea I got. I don't know how this idea came to me….

Summary: Katara is taken from her home and is forced to serve the princess. Azula's curiosity get's the best of her and she tries to see how far she can manipulate her new slave but when Azula's mother calls her a 'monster' the princess will try to prove to her self she isn't a monster by raising Katara as her own. As they grow older both girls start to notice each other, something the princess wasn't planning on

The story is divided into segments so there isn't a real time setting

-Speak-

The Princess was in her room trying to go to sleep when she heard men talking and the cry of a small girl. The princess removed her covers and walked to open the door but when she was about to grab the doorknob one of the men opened the door. In front of the princess was a girl about the same age as she was. Azula examined the girl and noticed her exotic features: dark brown hair, with two thin loops, that looked like the most expensive chocolates in the Fire Nation, her tanned skin that was a few shades darker than the princesses own skin, but the most exotic feature that got the princesses attention were her eyes. They were icy blue, something the princess had never seen.

The a man looked at the little princess and sighed, "your father wanted to kept this a secret but I guess it's ruined. Princess Azula, this is your new maidservant, she's your rewards for surpassing the prince at fire bending"

Azula smiled and pulled the girl in her room, "thank you, can you please tell a servant I need two cups of tea?"

"what kind would you like, Princess Azula?"

The princess looked at the girl next to her and saw how tired her new servant was, "something to help us sleep"

"as you wish"

Azula closed her door and turned her attention to the girl in front of her. Neither said anything, Katara was looking down as tears rolled down her cheeks while the princess started creating a plan, _**"if I can wrap this girl around my fingers father would reward me with anything I want!" **_

Azula placed her middle and index finger on the tip of Katara's chin and tilted her head up, "speak"

Katara just looked at the princess and kept on crying. Azula removed her finger's from Katara's chin and pointed at a chair on the side of the room, "go seat there and tell me what's your name"

Katara nodded and walked to the chair, she was barely able to get up on the seat so the princess gave a helping hand. The water tribe girl looked in front of her and saw a large mirror, in the mirror was a messy crying girl Katara couldn't recognize. Azula stood behind the girl and grabbed a brush, "I am going to brush your hair, is that ok?"

Katara saw her hair was messy, "y-yes…"

After a few brushstrokes someone started knocking on the princess door, "I'll be right back, stay here"

Azula opened the door and found a servan standing there with two white cups with golden trimmings and a silver tea pot on a tray, "Good, please set the cups where my servant's sitting"

The servant carefully moved towards the mirror, making sure not a single drop of tea was spilled.

After the servant had left, Azula got back to Katara's and smiled, "one second"

The princess snapped her fingers and two candles on the sides of the large mirror light them selves, "that's much better"

Katara looked at Azula's reflection and saw how the candles flame made the princesses golden irises glow, "m-my name is Katara"

Azula stopped brushing but continued after a smile of satisfaction marked her face, "speak"

-Play-

Katara had finally opened up to the Princess after a few months of telling the princess stories of her home land. The princess would listen very carefully, not because she cared about the tales of fishes but because she enjoyed to see the girl smile as she spoke of the south pole.

Katara woke up and saw she was on the foot of Azula's bed. It still bothered the young girl she had to sleep like a house pet but it was better than sleeping in a room full of unknown people. The princess woke up a few seconds later and started her daily rituals: get up, brush her teeth, take a shower, dress herself, comb her hair, and give Katara a kiss on her forehead before she left for her fire bending training. Katara would look at the princess training from the window in Azula's room to pass the time she was alone.

Every day after training the princess would take another shower and listen to more stories from her favorite maidservant but today was different, Azula had ordered Katara to keep quiet until she was done taking a shower.

"what story do you want to hear, Princess Azula?" Katara bowed as the princess walked out of the shower.

"none, today I have a treat for you" Azula said as she dried her ears with her towel, "wait here"

Azula left her room for a few minutes, leaving Katara by her self again. Katara sat on the edge of the princess bed as she waited for her master to return. The sound of Zuko whining caused Katara to get up, Azula entered the room with a bunch of toys in her hands. Before the prince could entered his sister room Azula slammed the door on his face with her foot.

Azula dropped the toys in front of Katara and pointed at them, "Play"

"aren't this Zuko's toys?"

"they're mine now, play"

Katara got on her knees and picked up a stuffed dragon.

Azula watched at Katara started playing with her brother's toys, _**"Keep playing my little pet. Soon-" **_Azula's thoughts were interrupted by Katara's laughter, the princess felt a strange warmth ignite on her chest.

-Monster-

Azula entered her room after training and slammed the door shut, Katara was sitting on Azula's bed but knew something was very wrong so she sat still.

Azula's breathing was out of any rhythm as she walked around the room searching for something. Katara watched as her world grabbed a candle and threw it at the large mirror. Shards of reflecting glass flew through the air, shredding anything of their way. Azula's thick armor and shirt protected her from any real damage but Katara was a different story, she was wearing a servants outfit, no real protection from anything sharp.

Katara felt a sharp pain on her forearm and started crying. Azula saw through her rage that her servant was crying and instantly dropped everything she was doing and ran to Katara's aid. Azula grabbed Katara and saw a piece of broken mirror sticking out of Katara's arm, "crap!"

"HELP ME!" Azula yelled. A guard quickly opened Azula's door and saw Katara was bleeding, "don't just stand there! Get help!" Azula ordered the man.

As Azula held Katara on her arms a strange plan popped inside the princesses head, _**"you think I'm a monster, I will prove to you I am not a monster! I will raise this lonely servant as my own! Something you never did to me, mother! You are the monster!" **_

Azula started leaning back in forth, something she had seen mothers do in the trade district when their children would start to cry, "relax Katara, I'm here for you"

-Eat/ Drink-

After Katara's wound had finally healed the princess let Katara wonder the palace by herself . Azula would dress Katara in expensive outfits, making it clear she wasn't just the princesses pet or a mere servant.

During lunch time Katara and Azula would eat alone in a large dining room. Azula would sit on her fathers chair while Katara sat on the Fire Ladies chair.

Azula sat sideways so she was facing Katara. Two fine pieces of steak, a pitcher full of purple liquid, and two glasses were spread on the edge of the table were the two girls where sitting at. Azula grabbed a knife and fork, pierced a steak with the fork and started cutting it into small pieces. Katara opened her mouth when Azula raised the fork with a piece of meat on it, "good, Katara… Eat" Azula said before she placed the piece of meat on Katara's mouth. Katara closed her mouth and Azula gently pulled out the fork without any meat on it, Katara looked deep into the princess eyes and started chewing.

"remember, you must chewy it 10 times. If you chew less you will look like a peasant, if you chew more than 10 it will look like you don't like the food" Azula smiled as she placed a piece of meat into her own mouth with the same fork.

Katara chewed her food and swallowed, she had to wait for Azula to get another bite.

"very good, Katara, you remember you have to wait for your master to take another bite"

Azula grabbed a glass full of purple liquid and placed it in front of Katara, "Drink". Katara was about to take the cup but was stopped by Azula, "no, open your mouth. I'll take care of the rest", Katara opened her mouth, Azula gently placed the edge of the glass on Katara's lower lip and slightly tilted so the liquid could flow in. Katara started choking, the liquid spilled over on her chin, and Azula quickly pulled the glass away, "what's wrong?"

"it-it's too sweet" Katara grabbed a napkin and started wiping the liquid of her chin.

Azula placed her index finger on a small stream of purple liquid on Katara's chin and dragged her finger up, gathering as mush liquid as she could. Azula removed her finger from Katara's mouth and placed it in her mouth, "you're right"

Azula clapped her hands and a servant appeared, "please go water down this, it's two sweet for me and my pet"

-Cry-

Katara looked outside of Azula's window and couldn't help but think about her home in the south pole. Azula noticed the sad expression on Katara's face and realized she wasn't being a good 'mother' by letting Katara fall into a depression, "what's wrong, Katara? You don't like it here? I've given you everything you wanted…" Azula squeezed Katara's shoulder but her pet didn't respond.

"what's wrong… I'm here for you…" Azula wrapped her arms around Katara's torso and gave her a warm hug.

"why am I treated differently than everyone else?" Katara turned her body to face the princess while still being inside Azula's arms.

"because you are my pet" Azula placed her right hand on the back of Katara's head and pushed her head towards her chest, "you are mine"

Katara rested her cheek on Azula's chest and sighed, "I miss my mother…"

"I know how it feels to lose a mother, not a loving mother but a mother…" Azula looked down on Katara, "Cry… let all those emotions out"

Katara tilted her head so she could see Azula's face and felt tears running down her cheek, "I love you…" Katara whispered.

Azula froze, she was trying to raise Katara but instead she ended up having her 'daughter' fall in love with her. The worst part of it was that Azula had also fallen in love with Katara, the years of listening and caring for the girl had broken the wall around Azula's heart.

-Kiss me-

Katara was standing outside of Azula's room waiting for the princess to let her inside, "Princess…. Please let me in" Katara pleaded, her feet ached from hours of standing outside the room but she would wait for her master to open the room if it took the rest of her life.

Azula was sitting on the floor with her back resting against the door, burning tears dripping from her chin into her lap. Her eyes were red from hours of crying, her hair was a mess, and her make up was out of place. Earlier she had touched her pet like a lover would and that frighten her, she was suppose to be taking care of the girl, not falling head over heels for her. "please leave me alone!" Azula cried in agony, her heart ached to touch her pet again.

Katara feet finally gave up and she fell on her knees, "please let me in my princess…" tears started to form on her blue eyes.

Azula heard the thud and cried harder since she was not only hurting her self but the person she loved with all her heart, "please, please, please this place… I'm sick in the head right now.."

"if you're sick I'm sick too! Please let me in!" Katara tried to reach for the doorknob but her hand fell on the ground.

Azula got up and opened the door. Her red eyes looked down on the ground and saw the young woman she hated and loved. Katara had grown a lot since she arrived to the Fire Nation. Her hair was longer and thicker, her body filled in her cloths, and her stance resembled any noble's wife but the only thing that hadn't changed were her eyes. Those damn icy blue eyes that brought the princess so much pain. Azula extended her arm to Katara, "get up…"

Katara followed her master orders and grabbed Azula's arm. The princess pulled her self and Katara into the room.

"Kiss Me, my pet…."

It was midnight now, everything was standing still as the princess stared at the roof of her room. Her torso was bare, making the princess sensitive to the slightest breeze, her womanhood was covered by a thin silk blanket, and her long pale legs were also exposed to the rooms emptiness. Katara was curled towards the princess as she slept. Katara's breast pressing against Azula's arm and her womanhood was tucked between her legs and Azula's thigh. Katara's arms wrapped around Azula's shoulders, her left leg was under Azula's right leg and her right leg was overlapping Azula's right leg, and her face nuzzled between Azula's shoulder blade and neck.

"I-I'm a monster…" Azula mumbled to her self in the darkness, "I hate you, Ursa, but you were right… I am a monster. I just became one with the person who I fooled my self into think she was my daughter", Azula leaned her head to the right and saw a smile on Katara's face, "no… I'm not a monster. I brought joy and love to someone below me…. Something you never did…."

~~~End~~~

She's got a smile that it seems to me

Reminds me of childhood memoriesWhere everything

Was as fresh as the bright blue sky

Now and then when I see her faceShe takes me away to thatspecial place

And if I stared too long

I'd probably break down and cry

Sweet child o' mine

Sweet love of mine

She's got eyes of the bluest skies

As if they thought of rainI hate to look into those eyes

And see an ounce of painHer hair reminds meof a warm safe place

Where as a child I'd hide

And pray for the thunde

rAnd the rain

To quietly pass me by

(A/N: I guess I got the idea from "Sweet child O' Mine" by guns and roses, I don't like axel but I do love the song. No idea where Azula trying to be Katara's mother came from but what's done is done)


End file.
